User blog:Hazard00001/Batman: The Dark Knight Vol 2 2
It's randomly told, yet satisfying enough for readers This is the Batman: The Dark Knight series from the New 52 that came out last year and presumably the current timeline of DC's continuity storyline after the events of Flashpoint where Barry Allen (Silver Age Flash) alters the timeline and yet it reboots once again the continuity. I have to say, but this reboot thing for comic books was a bit getting out of hand and redundant in few ways. They made the first reboot after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths and all the heroes have come to retold their stories for new readers, that was understandable in the start but why reboot again? And what was REALLY wierd is that it was caused by only one main character in the whole series, it wasn't a crisis, but it was one major event in the DCU (but right now it's called DCnU, yeah, they had to make a slight adjustment to the name, but I'm okay with that. But wait, why am I telling this to you guys, You'd probably already know that that stuff, but I guess I just wanted to make a simple follow up just in case some of you couldn't keep track for a while. Well, anyway, this is Batman: The Dark Knight (Vol 2) a continuation for David Finch's The Dark Knight (vol 1) in the events of Dawn Golden. David Finch is STILL one of the writers here, but he has a co-plotter in the series , Paul Jenkins. I don't know why, but hey, I wouldn't mostly care to ask about this. The story is drawn by Daivd Finch also (of course the people who have read this would probably know that by now) and this is the continuation for the first issue of the series. If you're wondering why I didn't have the FIRST ISSUE of this story, I'll tell you why. I wasn't really updated much and I haven't bought ANY of the first issues of the New 52 because I was a bit busy at that time, so I basically don't own a first Dark Knight issue of the New 52 , So I got stuck up at starting in issue 2, which really wasn't THAT bad actually, but I AM a little pissed off for that but it was ok. The cover seems ok, I guess, a strong bodied Two Face holding a Beat up batman in a christ - like position, nothing special but it's ok I guess Anyway, issue 2 starts and what does it first show us: It was showing that a beat up Batman, was being Beaten up by a drug - enhanced Two Face, who (in issue 1) is said to smash out of the prison walls and supposedly calls himself now "One-Face" (though I see no difference to his face whatsoever) and I guess it concludes that "One Face" was now beating the hell out of Batman into a bloody pulp. The beating continues until gradually, "One Face monologues on how fear stops people from living and begins bleeding uncontrollably with his eyes, nose and mouth in which Harvey Dent becomes unconscious and releases Batman . And get this, Batman even made a "joke" on seeing something with his eyes closed for some reason. Then we skip to moments later where Former Commissioner Gordon (who was framed by Lt. Forbes, on using street grade venom in the first Volume of this series). Gordon makes a casualty report on how many were injured, dead and how Batman could've been one of them if not for Harvey to be knocked out by his own new abilities, Batman wants to talk to the inmates who were drugged (said that they saw a "WHITE RABBIT" and how they were drugged by her) Unfortunately James Gordon tells to Batman that neither one of the inamtes w who were drugged were in shape to talk but for the exception of (now back to the name "Two-Face instead of that wierd name "One-Face" again) Then Gordon for a sudden talks about how his old allies in the GCPD are beginning to look "sideways" no and untrusting him to the frame made by Lt. Forbes and how Batman is the only "friend he has right now. Gordon turns around only to find Batman has left and how he looked idiotic on how he was talking to nobody, Gordon sad was on the rooftop on Gotham city next to the Bat-signal alone. In the meantime, Batman was however appeared to Harvey, who was restrained from the bed, asks about the drugs and who gave it to them, Harvey doesn't cooperate as Batman threatens him beofre leaving. Following on the next scen where Batman was at the Batmobil, driving, contacts Alfred on such late notice and asks him to look at the drug's formula and try to find the "girl in white lingerie" as well. Then we cut of to the scene where most of Gotham's heroes try to fend off the loose villains in Arkham who was indeed well drugged, Nightwing and Damian fighting the Ventriloquist (what? Seriously?) and his new doll, which was a dead police cop with a broken jaw who can still (wierdly speak), while Batgirl faces off Zsaz for some reason who was also drugged and Zsaz reluctantly cuts himself with a knife, being from the fact on how crazy he was, while the birds of prey fight a clock-man who's name I don't know and finally Batwoman and Katanna fighting some leprechaun dressed man. Batgirl speaks what the hell was wrong in the world (which she makes a good point) The scene now moves on to Batman again while he is on top of a friggin train fighting some of the joker's henchmen, eventually one dies because of a cartoon gag by being hit on a tunnel meant only for the train., Batman now enters the train, only to find dead henchmen already (presumable done by the joker, and I guess I could say Batman was pissed off because he didn't had the chance to fight 'em) Then for all of a sudden The White Rabbit shows and Batman chases him until she jumps into a room and the final scene where Joker was with her for some eason sitting omn a pile of dead men. (Did I mention that Joker was also rugged by the white rabbit?) And thus, issue 2 ends. Now don't get me wrong but there are TONS of things I want to point out to you people: * First of all, WHY IS TWO FACE NAMED ONE-FACE AT THE TIME?! Sure he was drugged to make his body more buff, but that doesn’t mean his FACE would change in the process, it’s not like the drug fixed his scarred face, if that did happened THAT would be a good reason to be called One Face. But here, it makes no logical explanation to be called friggin’ One Face, I even tried turning the comic upside down if this was a trick to think it’s two face, but experimentations prove nothing whatsoever; *After the fight why didn't Batman became unconscious for a second, ( I know the writers were trying to point out that Batman was strong willed and all that, but come on, even for that strength of a normal man a person could be unconscious in less than a second) It's not a major complaint but at least give me some logic reason, not that I was trying to make Batman feel weak or something. *Next, the ventriloquist and his new “doll”. Out of all the available Batman villains, why this guy?! It’s not that I’m saying that he’s lame or anything it’s just that why him? He’s a double personality villain who has a soft side in the half, and most of all how can his “doll” speak? It’s a dead police officer who’s jaw is even broken, how was that even possible? Unless of course, there was a Batman story where the ventriloquist just makes dead people talk for some reason that I haven’t read yet. *This really isn’t a complaint really it’s more loosely based as a question but still…. How the heck did Batman manage to get onboard the train when he was at the roof? Now I know most of you would commonly say that he entered through the window (which he did) but when he was in the tunnel, yes I know he manage to lie himself flat on the floor while the train passes but you have to admit that was a bit uncomfortable with him, especially through the fact that his wounds aren’t fully healed with his battle with “One-Face”. Of course the plausible answer to that was commonly to you people…. HE’S BATMAN! HE’S A BADASS! *When Batman was on the train, we see white rabbit on the FRONT door, near Batman, but when Batman tries to chase her we see that she was ALREADY on the next door. I know that some of you know that she’s fast, but when I say fast, I didn’t seem to expect THAT fast, it was nearly as fast as Flash, but it was clearly said that she’s JUST fast, not faster than the speed of light or something. The only logical reason for this is that it was only an optical illusion for Batman and for us readers, she can be at the next door already from the moment she saw Batman, only as an optical illusion messing with our heads, that was the only logical (though it was still not that convincing) reason for that. *And Finally, the Joker’s face, now, I don’t own a first issue of Detective Comics, but I have read on the internet that Joker’s face was removed by scarface at the end of the issue, but here, it’s shown that Joker’s face was fine and no scars at all, it’s like this even happened before Detective comics no. 1 but it was pretty well proved that Detective Comics 1 was released FIRST before the Dark Knight even did so that was REALLY impossible. *I know this wasn’t in this issue, but I just wanted to point it out to you people….. In the first issue, I read that during the chaos, Batman was looking for Two-Face only, why? Why was he looking at Two Face, what was so important about him that he was looking for him where there were tons of criminals loose and going crazy, why was he looking for Two-Face, what was the reason? I found that to be incredibly weird and funny, yet mind boggling as well. Now I know that some of you, readers already know that (spoiler to those who haven’t read the Dark Knight yet, though presumably you’d already have at this time) that this is the CLAYFACE impersonating Joker, but come on, before issue three even started, the people who have read Detective comics 1 would be scratching their heads wondering how Joker’s face here is fine, unless they’re trying to be a detective they could make sense that this was already CLAYFACE before the next issue came out. But for non detectives, they’d scratch their heads. But Overall and in conclusion, this isn’t a bad comic, there might be a few glitches that can make this a bit unreasonable, but it’s still a good comic worth buying for, I praise David Finch’s art for this for making the story even more dynamic (though some of it don’t make a few sense). It’s a good comic to buy (though some of you even already bought it, but for those who didn’t try it, it’s a fair comic) BUT if you’re a reader with a REAL sharp eye for pointing out un-logic reasons like I do (Though I don’t argue with the comic’s un-logic stuff), and gets pissed of for giving no explanation for this things, then I guess it would be fair NOT to buy this, or you’ll be just pissed off for some little un-logical explanation Anyway, this is the end of my review, see you to my next review and hope you guys enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts